Get Down Captain!
by thesheepishchild
Summary: Everyone knows the strength of the Strawhat crew. Everyone who has passed paths with them also know of the protectiveness they have for one another. One would wonder how a group of misfits could protect one another. Thankfully there is a game that the Strawhats play that practices such protective skills, but not all are happy to play this game.


This story is inspired by the game Get Down Mr. President. The game is in a big group of friends, one person would put their finger to their ear (like a secret service agent) and as the rest of the group noticed they would do the same. When there was one person left without their finger to their ear, everyone would scream "GET DOWN MR. PRSIDENT" and tackle them.

* * *

The Strawhat Pirates were rumored to be an insane, strong, and stubborn crew. Many of their past enemies would also add protective of one another to the description. Everyone who had crossed paths with the crew knew that if you messed with one of the crewmembers, you would have to face the wrath of the entire crew. A crew to be noted was worth 700,000,050 belis in bounties.

Enemies and citizens when looking at the crew's bounty would wonder how a group of misfits could risk their lives for one another. The crew had barely been together for less than a year, what could cause such a strong bond?

Was protecting one another highly pushed by the captain? When becoming part of the crew, did the new members have to swear to give their lives to protect one another? Did failure of protecting one another end with horrible punishments? So many questions that could all be easily answered if they were able to see what happened on the daily basis on the Strawhats' ship.

It was a lazy day on the Thousand Sunny. The Grandline was for once calm and the crew was taking full advantage of this. Robin was reading a book while sunbathing with Nami. They were waiting for their drinks, which were being made with love by Sanji.

Franky and Usopp were working on a new invention for the Thousand Sunny, while Chopper and Luffy 'helped'. Helped actually meaning that they were hammering nails into a piece of wood that Usopp had told them was vital to the new invention. Brook was keeping the calm aura afloat by playing Bink's Sake in a soft lighter tone that had one crewmember falling asleep.

Zoro was lying out on the grass after one of his heavy workouts and he was already drifting off when Brook decided to play. Closing his eyes, he fell into his afternoon nap.

Robin turning a page in her book stopped and turned to observer the crew. They were all calm, getting along and just having a peaceful time. She enjoyed moments like these…but she enjoyed the crazy moments better.

This peaceful afternoon was going to end very soon.

Lifting one finger to her ear, she set the game into play. Nami seeing the movement turned to her and groaned but quickly did the same.

"It was actually peaceful for once." Nami mumbled. She tried to be annoyed, but she was trying to fight a smile. This game was fun….well as long as you weren't the last person.

Sanji chose at this moment to come out of the kitchen with their drinks. He strolled over to them with a large grin on his face. He was about to voice several compliments to them, when he saw their fingers pressed to their ears.

Handing the ladies their respected drinks, he quickly placed one finger to his ear. With an annoyed tone he asked. "Did Luffy start this again?"

"Actually I did Cook-san." Robin said with a smile.

The annoyed look on the cook's face immediately disappeared and a large smile replaced it. "Robin-chwan is so playful!" He then went on a whole minute complimenting her. Nami shook her head at his antics while Robin just smiled at the string of compliments.

Franky turned towards the trio to see what all the noise was about. When he saw all their fingers pressed to their ears, he quickly did the same. Usopp quickly mimicked him and of course any movement from him was caught by the doctor of the ship.

Chopper did both ears just in precaution, that he wouldn't be the last person. Luffy seeing this action laughed loudly and clapped his sandals together. Stretching his ear, he quickly pressed his finger to it.

"Who do you think will be the Captain this time?" Luffy shouted. Everyone who had fingers pressed to their ears, turned to the last remaining players. "The Captain is either Brook or Zoro." Chopper chimed in.

Upon hearing those words, both swordsman stood up and grew alert. Zoro made eye contact with the skeleton. With a smile on his face Brook beat Zoro by pressing a finger on the side of his head, since he didn't have an ear, and laughed. "YOHOHOHO looks like you're the captain once again Zoro-san.

Before the swordsman could argue, a rubber body attacked him on the side. "Get down Captain!" Luffy screamed right next to his ear. Thankfully still standing he tried to pry him off but before he could even attempt to, something furry attacked his head.

"I'll protect you captain!"

"Chopper get off m-"

He was rudely cut off when all the air was knocked out of him when he was attack by someone behind him. Whoever it was, was very heavy he learned once he fell to the hard Adam woodfloor and the person fell on top of him. For sure he was going to leave this game with many bruises.

"SUPA PROTECTION"

"The Great Usopp will protect you from any attempted assassinations!" More weight fell onto him when Usopp joined the growing pile on top of him. He knew the moment Brook jumped in. Not because of the added weight which wasn't any really, but because of his sharp bony elbow that jammed his back.

"God damn it I hate this game!" He yelled, but more like muffled since Chopper was still attached to his head.

Someone patted his head and sat on his shoulder. "Saving your life will have a ten percent rise on your debt." Nami said sweetly. "God Damn Witch, I'm not goin-" His threat was cut off when a foot applied pressure to his side. The shitty cook had taken a seat next to him and placed his feet on what little space could still be found on the swordsman's back.

Robin who had started the game, smiled softly and took a seat on top of the entire dog pile. When Luffy saw that every crewmember was somewhere on the swordsman, he clapped loudly and laughed. "Good job everyone; we safely protected our Captain once again!"

Everyone cheered, some more excited than others, and soon they started to get off of Zoro. Luffy was the last one to get off and yelled loudly in Sanji's direction. "Sanji we need lots of meat tonight for saving our Captain."

"Idiot, don't use a game as an excuse for more meat!" Luffy's loud laughter was his only reply. Cursing about idiotic captains, Sanji made his way towards the kitchen to prepare the meat.

Luffy who was still sitting on Zoro's back was pushed off when the swordsman started to stand up. Luffy smiled at him "Zoro always ends up as Captain!" A moment passed and the grin fell and Luffy grew serious. Staring at Zoro intensely, he said in a serious tone. "Oi Zoro, remember I'm Captain on this ship though."

Before Zoro could answer, a small explosion on the deck was heard. Something went wrong with Franky and Usopp's invention and all the tools and materials around it went flying in all different directions. Each of the crewmembers instantly protected the ones next to them. In a matter of seconds, several acts were done.

Usopp, Chopper and Franky who were the closest to the explosion, were in more danger since the invention could explode once again. Though it pained Franky to do this, he needed to protect his crewmates. Drawing his fist back, he punched the invention off the Thousand Sunny and into the air. A moment later, the invention exploded, but unfortunately the shipwright didn't take in account of gravity.

The broken flamed metal parts of the invention began to cascade down towards down Nami, Robin, and Brook. "I hope we don't get third degrees burn, as the pieces fall and possibly crush us." Robin thought out loud.

Sanji sensing that the ladies were in trouble emerged from the galley and jumped in front of his beautiful ladies….and Brook was there too. Aiming the flamed metal piece towards the ocean, he kicked it with ease away from Nami and Robin.

Though the invention was no longer endangering anyone, the materials that were scattered around it were still in the air. Many of the tools went in a direction where no one was and were stopped by crashing into the hard Adam wood. But the damn piece of wood, that Chopper and Luffy were hammering nails into, was shooting itself in the direction of Luffy.

Luffy knew he could easily dodge the piece of wood, but he stood still and waited for his protection. He smiled when Zoro sidestepped in front of him and easily cut apart the piece of wood.

Looking around, he saw that his crew was fine thanks to each other's protection. Turning towards Zoro, he laughed and said. "Thanks for protecting me again Zoro!"

Zoro shook his head and said with a small smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Captain."

* * *

I wanted to leave it to only humor but then friendship and feelings got in the way. hahaha. So any comments, thoughts or criticism would be very appreciated. Ok thanks for reading hope you guys have a lovely night!


End file.
